Absent direct visual contact with the impact point of an arrow there is long existed the difficulty of retrieving the arrow in the dusk or after darkness. Heretofore, having direct visual contact with the impact point of an arrow which has hit its mark and particularly in the case of a deer or other animal wounded fatally or non-fatally, there has long been the problem of locating the animal after dusk or in darkness. Heretofore, animals such as a deer or other animal which has been non-fatally struck by an arrow, will normally within a short period break off a portion of the arrow and travel in the woods a distance before falling. There has long existed the problem of locating the animal at some point beyond the point of impact.